The invention relates to a circuit layout for a serial transmission and reception interface, in particular for a vehicle occupant protection system, as well as a procedure for controlling this interface.
From the state of the art, for instance DE 196 43 013 or DE 196 53 794, a large number of vehicle occupant protection systems, in particular for motor vehicles, are known where a central unit is connected to a communication module, e.g. for a sensor arrangement, via a serial transmission and reception interface.
Based on the information determined by the sensor arrangement and passed to the central unit by the communication module, the central unit will decide on the triggering of vehicle occupant protection devices, e.g. air bags, belt tensioners, etc.
In order to determine the operational condition of such a vehicle occupant protection system, e.g. for repair and maintenance purposes, it is necessary to be able to make appropriate evaluations by means of a diagnosis module within the central unit.